nebulousfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Futrono
The Battle of Futrono was a battle fought between the Santiagii Republican Ship Praetor and the Zoltar Ships Hearts, Deucofherts, 3ofhearts and 6ofhearts. It was involved in the events of the Zoltar-akkbarian War. The battle was a victory for the Zoltar Fleet. It was held in the Futrono system (D-C4-12) and had special effects over the Santiagii population`s support n AkkBar`s maneuvers and a medium range effect over Zoltar capacity to wage war on the sector, due to ship damages. Initial Maneuvers The Praetor had arrived to the sector with the Second Expeditionary Force, comanded by the SRN Consul (under the command of adminal Mauricio Purto), and was comanded by captain Heraldo Carrizo. It had participated in the First Battle of Out Post and was at that time finishing reparations in the Futrono system, as well as mantaining positions. The Consul, as the rest of the fleet now added with the SRN Ira, of local manufacture, were mantaining positions closeby in the out post system. The Zoltar Fleet apperaed from pretty much nowhere, however, the radars of the planet Futrono Prime were still functional after the skirimishes that were held in the system, so as soon as the ships left hyper-space the weapon system of the Pretor were already activated. A distress call was sent to the Consul, but the same call recomended to keep distance since the force was too great and that the Admiral would need a new strategy to save the situation. After a few maneuvers in the outer system, the ships Hearts, Deucofherts and 3ofhearts advanced towards the defenders, as the 6ofhearts mantained positions in the outer space. The Praetor took defensive positions, with the sides rotating by the long axis so shots could be repeated fast enought. The battle took place at 167 kms over sea level of Futrono III. Development Deucofherts opened fire against the Praetor, however the Zoltar ship recieved the first heavy impact of high charged Platinium clusters, the hull would not resist another shot, even weaker, and the ship was ordered to withdraw. Soon enought, the Hearts opened fire from the same altitud, it had reached the Praetor`s orbit and was firing against it. Three fire exchanges occured in the next three minutes. After such, the 6ofhearts charged the defenders and opened fire with a focused positron beam, wich caused several damage to te Praetor. Carrizo ordered to activate the boost of the ship so it would get out of the lock. The second in comand, Lt. Kirk Gutierrez, warned the Captain that the Death Ray class Batteries were overloading and needed to cool down, however, Carrizo ordered to focus fire on the 6ofhearts. After ten minutes of battle, the 6ofspades crushed under it`s own preassure by the breaking of the hull, the Hearts was retreating due to heavy damage and the Deucofherts was prevented to follow the fight. The 3ofhearts, however, remained firing from affar, and finally crushed the Praetor`s hull, killing it`s 276 men inside. Aftermath After the hard victory, the fleet started the invation of Futrono, wich failed in two chances. The fleet refited somewhere nearby and continued it`s campaign towards out post system, were the Secon Battle of Out Post was held, resulting in the almost complete destruction of the Zoltar Fleet. In Santiago and the rest of AkkBar`s colonies, the population were touched by the heroic resistence of the Praetor, this boosted the economy and the military to win the war on no time. Category:Battles